Distant Melody
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Sequel to Possession...With help from a friend, Edmund goes to his brother for help when he has trouble sleeping


**AN: This is a sequel to my first story Possession, so I recommend you read that one first before you read this one, because this story might make more sense if you do. Also I know I have a song fic out already based on this song, but I couldn't get the melody out of my head, and before I knew it I had written the sequel, so I hope no one minds.**

**I just haven't written anything in a while so I was really excited about this.**

**Anyway….enjoy and thanks for reading if you do**

Hoping to make it to the front door, without waking everyone up, King Edmund the Just continued to walk quietly down the hall towards the main staircase.

The 13 year old knew that sneaking out of the palace would be a very bad idea, and he also knew that if he got caught, Peter would have his head on a silver platter, but he was feeling antsy in his room and he just needed to get out, so after making sure his siblings and all the servants went to bed, the young king slipped out of his room.

Making sure the coast was clear, Edmund was almost to the stairs when he heard the one voice, he forgot about….his brothers general and close advisor….General Oreius.

" Your majesty….is everything alright?"

Trying to hold in a groan, Edmund looked up at the centaur and gave him his best smile.

" Everything is fine, I'm just making sure the palace is secure before we all get some sleep."

General Oreius crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

I rest assure you, Cair Paravel is safe and secure for the night."

" That's great to hear, now if you excuse me, I think I'm going to head over to the library and find a nice book to read before bed. Have a good night general."

Trying to walk by, the centaur held out his arm and gently turned the king the other way.

" Then you might want to head in this direction."

Ignoring the smirk on Oreius's face, Edmund gave him another fake smile.

" Did I say the library….I meant the kitchen for a nice hot cup of tea."

" Again you might want to head in this direction."

Hating the fact that he was running out of excuses, Edmund dropped his shoulders and sighed in defeat.

" I was going to go for a ride because I can't sleep….in fact I'm afraid to go to sleep.

_Nodding his head and giving the young king a small smile, Oreius placed his hand on Edmund's shoulder and guided him up the hall.

" Oreius….what if Jadis finds another way into my head….what if I'm not strong enough to defeat her again….what if she comes back again…..I mean we killed her once and she came back, what if she tries again.?"

Stopping in front of a closed door, the general looked down at his king and gave him a soft smile.

" If that happens then we will be ready, now as for your other questions, I believe you will find the answers on the other side of the door."

Looking up, Ed sighed.

" This is Peter's room?"

Chucking softly, the centaur knocked on the door, then after giving the Just King a small push, he walked away, leaving Ed in the empty hallway.

_Glaring at his brothers general, Edmund took a deep breath before opening the door.

Looking around the room, he spotted his big brother, sitting on the couch, surrounded by papers.

" Hey Pete….can I come in?"

Looking up, the High King smiled at his younger brother.

" Edmund…of course… please do come in."

Walking over to the couch, Edmund noticed more papers on the floor.

" Am I interrupting something, because if I am….I can come back in the morning?"

Laughing, Peter made some room on the couch for his brother.

" Nonsense, I'm just going over the details for the remainder of the week…so by all means interrupt."

Returning the smile, Ed sat down next to Peter and sighed.

" Thanks."

Taking a quick glance at the clock, which now chimed midnight, Peter's over protectiveness towards his baby brother kicked up a notch.

" You're up rather late….everything ok?"

At first Edmund was going to say he was fine, but after everything him and his brother went through, the past couple weeks, he realized Peter deserved the truth.

" I'm afraid to go to sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I keep thinking the White Witch is going to find another way into my head and that scares me. I'm not strong enough to go through all of that again Peter."

Staring at his little brother, Peter allowed his mind to replay the last month in his head. The White Witch reappearing, the look on Edmund's face when he found out about being possessed. He couldn't blame his brother for being scared….in fact Peter was a little scared of all that happening as well.

_Shivering at the sudden image of his brothers "dead" body, Peter wrapped his arm around Edmund and pulled him closer.

" Ed…Jadis can't hurt you anymore she's dead….she can't come back."

" She was dead before then came back, what's stopping her from coming back now?"

Swallowing the lump that decided to take form in his throat, Peter held on tight to his little brother.

" You're right….Jadis was dead before, but I promise you if….and this is a big if….she does come back I will tear her to shreds because no one messes with my baby brother and gets away with it."

" Thanks and the same goes for you too….if anyone tries to mess with my big brother I'll brake them."

Hoping the laughing will cover up the tears, Peter just hugged his brother tighter.

_Giving himself a few minutes to compose himself and wipe away the tears, Peter glanced around his two rooms and sighed. After everything that happened, Edmund needed time to recover and being the over protective over bearing big brother that he was, Peter demanded that Edmund was to stay with him, and thinking about it now, maybe that's what they both needed.

Detaching himself from his brothers side, Peter started walking towards the bed.

" Now as for your other problem, of being afraid to sleep, how would you feel about staying in here?"

Raising an eyebrow Edmund titled his head in confusion.

" For what…the night?"

" No for good. I mean it wouldn't be the first time we shared a room, and I would personally feel better knowing your sleeping instead of wandering around Cair Paravel at all hours of the night."

Instead of answering, Edmund ran across the room and dove right into the bed.

Rolling his eyes and smiling fondly at his brothers antics, Peter climbed in on the other side.

Making sure his brother was warm, the older teen was about to turn down the lamp, when he heard Edmunds quiet voice.

" Can you sing me a lullaby?"

" What do I look like Florence Nightingale?"

Looking up at his big brother with those big brown puppy dog eyes, Peter covered his face with a pillow.

" 13 years later and you still kill me with those eyes and that look. Alright I'll sing you to sleep just please put those eyes away, before I agree to anything else."

_Smiling in victory, Edmund snuggled into the pillow and patiently waited for his lullaby.

Turning to his side, so that he was facing the younger teen, Peter laughed.

" You sir are going to be the death of me….but I wouldn't have it any other way."

_**Once upon a time and long ago**_

_**I heard someone singing soft and low**_

_**Now when day is done and night is near**_

_**I recall this song, I used to hear**_

_**My child, my very own**_

_**Don't be afraid, you're not alone**_

_**Sleep until the dawn for all is well**_

_**Long ago this song was sung to me**_

_**Now it's just a distant melody**_

_**Somewhere from the past I used to know**_

_**Once upon a time and long ago.**_

After finishing the song and making sure Edmund was actually asleep, Peter turned down the lamps, closed his eyes, and along with his brother and sisters, he dreamed of a far off place, a quiet voice, and a distant melody.

**I hope everyone likes this and I wasn't too sure how to end things, so I just had them dream about their lives in England. **

**Anyway please read and review and also while reviewing you can offer suggestions just don't be mean.**


End file.
